


and there will be no more tears

by rolandtowen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, no beta we die like men, there's a little bit of dean whump i guess, this is my canon now suck it andrew dabb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolandtowen/pseuds/rolandtowen
Summary: this fix-it fic picks up right where the finale ends.No monsters, no apocalypse. Dean can finally be at peace.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 43





	and there will be no more tears

So this was Heaven. Sam's warm hand on his shoulder, the Impala's engine running, rock music filling Dean's ears. This was Heaven.  
Well, almost. 

"Dean," Sam began, "who else is here?"

Dean turned to him. "I met Bobby when I first showed up. I haven't seen Jack yet, but Bobby told me that Cas is uh- Cas is here."

Sam's eyes widened. "Cas? He's out of The Empty?"

"Yeah."

"Well call him! Tell him to meet us. I haven't seen him in so long and I- Dean, what is it?"

Dean's face had fallen. "I don't know if he'll want to see me." He walked back to the driver's side door of the Impala.

"Of course he will! Why wouldn't he?" Sam turned sharply around and followed him. 

"Before he...died, Cas told me he loved me and I- I couldn't say it back. I don't know if he'll still want me."

Sam's brow furrowed. "Dude. He's Cas. Jody and I called it years ago. In fact, if I see her she owes me twenty bucks."

"You knew?" Dean hissed. 

Sam held up his hands, "yeah man, Cas looks at you like you're his sun, moon, and stars. He didn't tell me, I just read between the lines."

Dean took a deep breath. He held it. "You really think he'll still want to see me?"

Sam scoffed. "I know he will."

\-------

The Impala pulled up to the Roadhouse just as the sun was setting. Bobby still sat, drinking another cold beer. Perks of Heaven, Dean thought, endless beer coolers. A small crowd of people had gathered in addition to Bobby outside the Roadhouse. Judging by the excessive flannel and leather boots, it was a crowd of Hunters. Dean turned the key and waited. He didn't want to do this. Could he face a crowd of his fellow Hunters and tell them how he died in a freak accident? How he saw that rebar and should have gotten out of the way? Dean Winchester - Messenger of God's Destruction - killed by an oversized screw. 

But then Dean saw the trenchcoat and he moved without thinking. 

Cas had emerged from the crowd to welcome the two brothers to their heavenly home, and in moments he had his hands full of shaking Dean Winchester. To the crowd Dean looked fine, but Cas - he could feel it. He had his hands full of Dean's soul and he felt its agony. 

I'm here, he whispered into Dean's mind, it's okay, I'm here. 

Sam quickly covered for Dean by greeting the crowd. Jo and Ellen were there of course, Bobby (his Bobby!) offered him a cold beer, and Garth toasted him from a chair next to Bobby's (Sam made a mental note to ask how Garth managed to get to Heaven). Sam's quickly recounted his last few decades on earth and started to ask, "Is Eileen here?"

"Ohhh yeah," Bobby said. "She's here. She's been waiting for you." As he spoke Sam saw (and felt) a petite flash of brown hair run out of the Roadhouse and into his arms. 

"Sam!" Eileen exclaimed, burying herself in Sam's chest. She looked up at his face. "You look just as handsome as I remember."

Sam felt tears beginning to gather at the corner of his eyes. "Eileen, I love you." He kissed her gently, like it was their first kiss in the Bunker. "I missed you."

"Aaaaand I think we should all be going!" Jody's voice pierced through the crowd, pulling both Sam and Dean's attention off of their partners. "I don't want to stick around for the PG-13 part of your heavenly reunion." She sauntered over to Sam. "I believe I owe you this," she said, pulling a twenty dollar bill from her pocket.

Sam laughed. "I told you it would take them forever."

Jody took in the sight of the four of them. "Take some time off for once your lives, boys. Just be at my place for chicken chili on Thursday's." She sauntered over to her truck, and the rest of the crowd began to disperse along with her, leaving the four of them alone.

Eileen tugged on Sam's shirtsleeve, signing, "would you like to see our home?". Sam beamed and followed her into her truck. 

Dean and Cas were alone. 

"Hello Dean," Cas rumbled, and Dean lost it. 

He had hidden it from the crowd, but he couldn't now, not with Cas right here, out of The Empty and in his heaven. He cried. He buried his head into Cas' shoulder and wept. He hands curled into fists at the back of the trenchcoat as he tried to hold on to the trainwreck of emotions barreling through him. "God, Cas I'm- I'm so-"

Cas shushed him gently. "It's alright. Would you like to sit down?" Dean nodded and the scenery around him changed suddenly. The dirt underneath his feet became a hardwood floor covered by a plush rug, a fire crackled in the background, and a dining table appeared. Dean collapsed onto the nearest chair, still thoroughly shaken. "Here," Cas said, placing a glass of water on the table. "You should drink". Dean tried, dammit he tried, but his hands were still so shaky he could barely lift the glass, let alone bring it to his mouth. Cas returned to him with a warm blanket. "Let me," he said before gently lifting the glass to Dean's lips. "Drink". Dean did so, draining the glass in its entirety. The glass vanished and was replaced by a steaming mug of tea. Cas sat in a chair opposite Dean with his own mug before taking a sip. 

Dean broke the silence. "Do I have to still eat and drink in Heaven?"

Cas shook his head. "No, you can, but it isn't necessary. I gave you water because I once read that a person cannot cry and drink at the same time. It's quite an effective strategy for toddlers."

"Are you calling me a child?" Dean quipped. 

"Of course not. But you do feel things more acutely than any human I've ever known." Cas looked down at his mug. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no sound came. Like he was building up the courage to say something. 

"Cas, I need you to know that I- I love you too."

Cas looked up sharply. "Do you mean that?" His eyes were wet. 

"Yes, fuck, of course. I thought- I thought if I didn't say it back to you that The Empty wouldn't take you. I thought I could keep you safe. Shit, Lucifer showed up to the Bunker the next day and he used your voice and I don't think I've ever moved so fast in all my life. I just wanted you to stay with me. And God, I wanted to tell you for the longest time. When I thought I'd lost you again in Purgatory, I considered staying- because what good would I be without you? When I found you back at the portal, all I wanted to do was kiss you-"

"Would you like to now?" Cas asked, scooting his chair closer to Dean's, slotting their knees together. "I would be in favor."

"Yes, please, Cas- mmmph!" Cas curled one hand in the small of Dean's neck and pulled him in, and Dean gave in. Cas' hand was resting so gently against his face, and Dean realized that it took dying for him to believe he could be loved like this. And now he had an eternity to love. 

Dean broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Cas'. "Please stay."

"Always." Despite being a resurrected angel, Cas was breathing heavily. "Would you like me to show you around our home?"

"This...is ours?" Dean looked up. He realized they appeared to be inside a cabin, a fire roaring in a handmade stone fireplace, trees swaying in the rain outside. "Where is this?"

"I modeled our home after a place Washington State. There's a stream you can fish in, a garden for me, and a guest house for if Sam and Eileen want to visit. I wanted to remodel the kitchen before you got here, but I wrongly believed you would be alive for more than two weeks without me." Cas gave Dean a scathing yet kind look. 

"What can I say, Angel? I guess I can't live without you." Cas beamed. 

"Call me that again." 

"Yes, Angel." Dean kissed Cas again, chastely. "Do I get a pet name?"

"You, Dean Winchester, are my Beloved, and I will remind you every chance I get." Cas took Dean's hands into his and Dean reveled in the warmth and softness. "Here, I have all of eternity to love you and to show you how to love yourself. Would you allow me that, Beloved?"

"Yes," Dean breathed out, still in awe of the fact that he was getting to share his heaven with his angel, brother, and all of their friends. "Any chance I can get you to show me the master bedroom?"

Cas laughed and swept Dean into his arms in a bridal carry, blanket and all. "I believe that can be arranged."

\----------  
As Eileen's truck pulled into the driveway of a cottage tucked at the end of a trail, Sam pulled out Jody's twenty dollar bill and stuck it in the vanity mirror where he could see it. 

"What's that?" Eileen signed, putting the truck in park. 

Sam chuckled. "Just a reminder that love wins out in the end, I guess." Eileen smiled at him. 

"Yes. Love does win."

**Author's Note:**

> title from Revelation 21:4 - "He will wipe every tear from their eyes, and there will be no more death or sorrow or crying or pain. All these things are gone forever". 
> 
> This is the cabin that Dean and Cas' house is inspired by: https://www.realtor.com/realestateandhomes-detail/24216-250th-Ave-SE_Maple-Valley_WA_98038_M13698-50819
> 
> Would y'all actually be down for a series of works covering Cas teaching Dean self-love in the afterlife??
> 
> Edit: I wanted to include links to all the fundraisers that have been started by the SPNFamily after the finale. 
> 
> The Castiel Project: https://give.thetrevorproject.org/fundraiser/3037563  
> This fundraiser is donating money to the Trevor Project, a national organization that provides crisis intervention and suicide prevention services to LGBT youth. As of my writing this, the Castiel Project has raised $48,757. 
> 
> Dean Winchester is Love: https://donate.nami.org/fundraiser/3040106  
> This fundraiser is raising money for the National Alliance on Mental Illness, which provides advocacy and education so that people affected by mental illness can build better lives. This fund has currently raised $11,267. 
> 
> Sam Winchester Project: https://www.togetherwerise.org/fundraise/samwinchester  
> This project is raising money for Together We Rise, an organization that helps children in foster care. This particular fund will go towards providing emergency assistance for college youth. As of right now, the fund has raised $2,375.58. 
> 
> If you're reading this fic, like me, you probably weren't satisfied with the finale. These fundraisers are a way that we can channel our frustration and sadness into something that will change other people's lives for the better. And you don't have to donate a lot! I personally donated $5 to the Castiel Project, but I have seen many people donating just $1 - and that one dollar makes a difference!
> 
> I love everyone of you that reads my fics - please know that you are not alone. Always keep fighting.


End file.
